


Come On Grab Your Friends

by DoreyG



Series: Adventure Time [1]
Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Mulan, Bending (Avatar), Community: comment_fic, Gen, everything is chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay,” Mulan says, as gently as possible considering the circumstances, “I… Really just need one waterbender to teach me. Not three, <i>one</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Grab Your Friends

“Okay,” Mulan says, as gently as possible considering the circumstances, “I… Really just need one waterbender to teach me. Not three, _one_.”

“But I want to go on an adventure!”

“Oh! Oh! So do I!”

“Girls,” Tiana, perhaps the only truly level-headed one out of the three, sighs kindly over them, “you are aware that you can go on your own adventures, right? That you don’t need anybody else to drag you along on one? I mean, Ariel – you’re the best swimmer in the Northern Water Tribe! And Anna, you’re so hyperactive that you’re bound to vibrate into an adventure someday through sheer force of will!”

“…But I want to go on an adventure _now_!”

“Yeah!”

“If you think this is bad,” Cinders, her ever so composed earthbending teacher, mutters softly in her ear, “just _wait_ until we have to find you an airbending teacher.”

It’s probably not befitting the Avatar’s dignified position to bang her head against a wall, but she gives in to the urge anyway.


End file.
